


In the Dark

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever-present tension between them had increased to electric proportions. She was sure she wasnt imagining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime soon after The Doctor Dances. Many thanks to my beta, rjrog77. Written in 2008.

It was pitch black after the Doctor closed the door of the room behind them.

“So what’s this room, then?”

“Not much of a room, is it? Barely more than a cupboard.” He felt around the walls, as if testing the limits of the space. “Honestly,” he continued, “I’m not sure why this is here. Can’t remember what it’s for. If I could only find a light switch. Or the door handle.” He paused, and she could hear him running his hand down along the wall she was leaning against, not an inch from her.

“How can a door not have a handle? It had one on the outside, didn’t it?” Now he was beginning to get agitated.

“Can’t you just ask the TARDIS for lights?”

“Don't you think I would have, if I could?” he snapped, and she felt a right idiot for suggesting it. Then only slightly more gently, he added, “That only works in the more common rooms.”

She huffed. Loudly. “Some tour _this_ turned out to be.”

“Well, if you hadn’t wanted to have something flash to show _Captain_ Jack, neither of us would be in here.”

“I didn’t want something flash. Just, something… a bit impressive. A bit of Spock. Something new even to me. I mean, he’s seen a lot, bein’ a Time Agent and all.”

“I’m a _Lord_ of Time, Rose.”

“Yeah, well you… live here.” She finished lamely, then shivered as his hand brushed her. “That’s not the door handle, it’s my waist.”

“Sorry,” he said but didn’t move his hand. Instead, his other hand found her other side and he moved her, bodily, to the side, causing her to gasp in surprise. “But you’re in the way.”

“In–in the way of what?” She stammered. He hadn’t let go of her. In fact what had started as him grabbing her was beginning to feel much more like a caress. But it couldn’t be _that_ , could it?

“The door,” he whispered, his voice suddenly low.

“That why you’re still holding me?” she challenged.

He snatched his hands away as if she’d burned him through her t-shirt. She heard the swish of leather against leather and a sharp “Oof” as he connected with the wall behind him with a thud. Even pressed against the wall opposite her, she could tell he was only scant inches from her. Had this room always been this small?

“There’s no door handle,” he said quietly in the dark.

“Does that mean we’re stuck in here?”

“It would appear so. For the time being, anyway. I’ll work it out. Not claustrophobic, are you?”

“No,” she answered.

“‘Fraid of the dark?”

“No.”

“Good.”

It was quiet for several moments, then he spoke again. “There’s nothing in here. No apparent purpose to this place, along with no door handle and no light. It’s just you and me.”

“You didn’t know that when you dragged me in here?”

“I don’t know what’s behind _every_ door of this ship, Rose. And besides what would I possibly want to drag you into a tiny dark room for?”

Rose said nothing, but she must have made some sort of noise in her throat that indicated what she was thinking.

“Oi!” he exclaimed, “mind out of the gutter, please. We’ve a situation to solve here.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.” She could practically see him pointing an accusing finger at her.

“I’m not the one who got us stuck in here,” she grumbled, sliding against the wall to sit on the floor, and drawing her knees up against her.

“Human minds,” he continued, ignoring what she'd said, but shifting to sit across from her, unable quite to stretch his legs out to their full length, his feet touching the wall right next to her. “You use so little of your brains, and what you do use, you use to think about sex. It’s a good job it’s me you’re stuck in here with rather than _him_ out there.”

“Right, because you’re above all that.”

“That’s right, I am.”

“So you weren’t thinking anything…” she searched for the right word, “ _untoward_ a minute ago.”

“No!” he answered a little too quickly, his tone defensive.

“Or when I asked you to dance when we were back in the hospital the other day?” He didn’t answer, but she could all but see his incredulous expression. She pressed on, not about to let this go. From the moment Jack had swung into their lives, the ever-present tension between her and the Doctor had increased to electric proportions. She was sure she wasn’t imagining it. “It’s all right if you were, you know. I don’t mind.”

“ _I_ mind, Rose.” She noticed he hadn't said “no.”

Going on a hunch as to what else might have been occupying his mind lately, she stated simply, “He’s not a threat to you, Doctor. Jack, I mean.”

“As if he could be! And why should I feel threatened - because you fancy him? Well, there’s no accounting for taste. I don’t care who you shag, as long as you don’t practice procreating in front of me. Or anywhere on my ship,” he added.

Rose snorted. “You’re such a liar.”

“Excuse me, I am not,” he said, affronted.

“Right.” That was it; enough was enough. Spurred on by the courage brought by knowing that he'd not be able to see her flushed cheeks in the dark, her mind made up, she scooted as close to him as she could and slid her hand under his jacket to rest on his jumper, right over one of his hearts.

“Rose, what are you doing?” There was an edge of panic to his voice.

“Proving a point,” she whispered right by his ear.

“What’s that then?” His cool hand came up to cover hers but he made no attempt to move it.

“You care.” Her breath ghosted over his skin, lips almost but not touching his neck. Like she’d expected, she could feel his heart speeding up beneath her palm. So he wasn’t all that different to humans after all. “We might be in the dark, but I’m not blind. You don’t want anyone else to touch me. No one but you.”

“Rose,” he voice was low, almost a growl. His hand tightened on hers. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“’M not stupid either, Doctor.” She extracted her hand from beneath his and moved it to the bottom of his jumper, her fingertips sliding just beneath. The muscles beneath her fingers flinched under her touch, and then a moment later rippled in movement as he twisted, capturing her lips with his.

Caught off guard (this time she wasn’t so sure exactly what she’d expected), she gasped in surprise against his lips and his tongue took the opportunity to slide into her mouth and seek out hers. Recovering quickly, she kissed him back eagerly, giving herself fully over to the sensations he was causing within her.

He kissed the way he did everything–wholeheartedly. Gone were any nervousness or uncertainty. He was confident and bold in the strong strokes of his tongue and the hands that touched her. They slid over her hair, her shoulders, her back, before he settled on her breasts, massaging them through her clothes with just the right amount of pressure and friction to drive her mad. It was an onslaught of pleasure the likes of which a simple snog and a bit of touching had never before delivered.

When she thought she might not be able to take more of this fevered kiss, he upped the ante and, sliding his hands back around her waist, hauled her into his lap so that she straddled him, one leg folded around either side of his hips. With more range of movement, she threw her arms around his neck and he slid his hands into her hair, pulling her tightly against him. Impressively, they managed this in complete darkness, in the small confines of the space, barely breaking their kiss, moving together like they’d done this a hundred times. Although too soon, he was gently pulling his mouth away from hers.

“Never said you were.” His voice was low and rough with passion, his lips still hovering close to hers.

“Wha’?”

“Stupid,” he said, referring to the conversation she barely remembered. Her mind raced to catch up as he continued, “Well, not recently anyway. You, Rose, are very clever and know me entirely too well. Sometimes,” he added softly, “I think you know me better than I know myself.”

She smiled at him then, and wondered if he could see the brightness of her grin with those superior senses he was always banging on about.

“No, you just said humans, like me, only use our tiny brains to think about sex.” She rocked her hips against the clear evidence that she wasn’t the only one who thought about it.

His hands quickly reached out to grab her bum, stilling her movements. “Rose,” he groaned. “You’ve proved your point, all right?”

The timbre of his voice set the desire already simmering in her blood to a violent boil. “What point?” she asked teasingly.

“I want you. Want no one else to have you,” he confessed, whispering in her ear. “But this,” he trailed his lips over her throat, “is hardly the place to–”

He abruptly stopped speaking as she wriggled her hips against him again, as much to tease him as to try to get some relief for the growing ache between her legs. His lips latched on to her throat, working at the spot where it met her shoulder, and it was her turn to groan.

Reluctantly she pulled back, scooting down his thighs, moving out of the easy reach of his hands and detaching his mouth from her in the process. She delighted, though, in the soft noise of protest he made when she shifted. She moved so she was on her knees, straddling his legs. Slowly she ran her hands up his powerful thighs, feeling up towards her goal. When she found it, her fingertips lightly running over the straining bulge in his jeans, he hissed in a quick breath.

Taking her time, her own heartbeat thundering in her ears, she reached for the button of his jeans and slowly slid it out of place. She wet her suddenly very dry lips, that only moments ago had been moist with snogging. Then, little by little, she lowered his zip.

She was about to take hold of him when she froze. A voice trailed in to them from outside their intimate space.

“Doctor, are you around here? Rose? I know this ship is bigger on the inside, but this is ridiculous. Guys?”

“It’s Jack,” she whispered, stating the obvious. “Doctor, should we…?” she trailed off, unsure and suddenly a little nervous.

The Doctor sighed heavily and reached forward to lift her off him.

“In here, Jack,” he called loudly as Rose heard him stand and refasten his jeans.

“Are you stuck in there?” Jack asked, much closer to the door.

“Yes,” the Doctor grumbled. “Can you get the door?”

“What happened to your sonic _screwdriver_?” Jack drawled the word mockingly.

It was a good question, one she was surprised that she hadn’t thought of earlier. She'd been so quickly wrapped up in the _situation_ , and hadn’t been in any hurry to get out of it.

The Doctor's answer sounded both weary and annoyed. “Left it in the console room. All right? Door, please.”

“Okay, okay. Keep your pants on.”

Rose choked in amusement.

“Oi!” the Doctor hissed at her, _totally_ unamused. Then he pulled her in front of him just as the door clicked open.

She squinted up at Jack as the hallway light assaulted her eyes. She could see him appraising them. A bright grin spread over his features.

“Just how long were you two in this room?”

“Not long enough, Jack. Not long enough,” she answered cheerfully and skipped past him and down the hall, hearing the Doctor splutter her name behind her.

It was dreadfully unfair of her to do that to him, of course, but now that _this_ door had been opened (and confirming for Jack what had been going on pretty much ensured that), she wasn’t about to let it shut.

 

 

FIN  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19272>


End file.
